People on crack
by Undead violet
Summary: A bunch of random drabbles with different pairings but mostly NaruSaku drabbles on the even chapters. The odd chapters are a 'normal' NaruSaku fic. Rated M for a reason.
1. I wish

Well...This is exactly like the title suggests. A NaruSaku fanfic on crack...eheh...

**WARNING! If you aren't up to date on the manga, DO NOT READ! This contains spoilers...and it's kind of necessary to understand what's happening...  
**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be dead...

Sakura's POV

I threw myself down in the only chair in Tsunade's office. My breathing was heavy from running around Konohagakure to spread the good news. The Hokage had woken up from her coma and was now feasting like Tonton. Watching her began to stir hunger pains of my own, but before I ate I had to tell her about my troubles with Naruto. She seemed to treat him like a son, always looking out for him and gathering the lastest gossip involving him. It made me smile to know she cared that much about him, and yet I felt sad at the same time. Sadness that had been around since Shikamaru had made me realize just how much I was hurting Naruto...but Tsunade was speaking now so I clamped down on those thoughts.

"So you're saying he's decided he can be the only one to fight Sasuke? And that they'll both die?" She tore off another chunk of the chicken she was holding and chewed noisily as I answered.

"Yes. But can he really do it Tsunade? I mean...he must still care about Sasuke and...Sasuke has those sharingan...and whatever else." I bit back tears at my latest memory of Sasuke. He had been in the process of being sucked into Tobi's mask...

"Don't worry about Naruto. Just have faith in him and he won't let you down." Tsunade smiled reassuringly at me and waved her hand in dismissal. Almost sprinting, I vacated the office before she could spot the tears in my eyes. Something inside of me had broken, or maybe it had always been broken. I needed to scream, I needed to whimper, I needed to stand in rain and let myself be washed.

Blinded by my tears that had come out after all, I didn't even notice Naruto sitting at Ichiraku with two other men. I was just running, running, trying to escape myself but it was impossible. I caught up just as I reached the gate and before the sentries knew what had happened, I was out in the forest. Speed had never been my strong point, but I felt pretty damn fast with my pink hair flying back from my face in the rush. Of course even with this sudden grief powering me, my stamina had to run out eventually. I halted by the next tree I saw and stumbled to the ground, crouched over as if having stomach cramps. Which upon further reflection, I realized I did have. My emotional pain was so great it had come out in cramps...I laughed a bit hysterically and settled my back against the trunk, tucked my knees under my chin and began to sort through the confusion.

I loved Naruto. I don't know how long I have, or why I do...but it's the truth. Sure, I care about Sasuke still...Naruto's just so much better though. He's always been there for me, always supported me and understood me better than I understood myself. Somehow my fondness for him had turned into full-fledged love and with that in mind I almost got up to find him. His words came back to me then, "I hate people who lie to themselves." Was I lying to myself? I didn't know anymore, but when I had seen Sasuke...it wasn't like it used to be. I didn't blush, I didn't start sweating. I had just felt scared and concerned for how far away he seemed. However, I didn't feel self-conscious around Naruto either. Perhaps I had matured my love into something that was wholly devoted to the object of it? Or maybe I was a liar. I moved on to another topic, maybe I could find answers in my hate for myself.

Yes I hated myself. It just hit me. I was weak, pathetic and always relying on others. And of course I had ignored Naruto's feelings for me for the longest time. Well, maybe ignored isn't the right word, more like brushed them aside in my rush to get to Sasuke. How could I have been so blind to that bastard's cold-heartedness? I shook my head. Going in circles wasn't helping so I concentrated again on my hate. Most of it seemed to be the product of my weakness which could be fixed with time, but what about hating myself for hurting others? Maybe I would forgive myself if I fixed the pain I had caused? I pondered that a bit...but my thoughts just zoomed back to Naruto. And my confession.

I hadn't meant every word of it then. Perhaps a couple, but most of it had been just spur of the moment try-to-convince-him-to-give-up crap. However, the more I considered it the more I realized every word had been true. At least, it was true and heart felt now. I felt old all of a sudden. So old...I didn't want these heavy thoughts but hey, pain is part of being a ninja. Right?

Rain began to fall as I sat under that tree. No one came to disturb me and I was left alone in the whirling chaos of my mind. Every time I made a decision, I would move on and eventually come back and change my mind about that decision. I began to wish I hadn't squashed my inner me, no doubt her fire would be useful to burn a path through this mess. Finally, I began to list off things that were set in my mind.

1 I love Uzumaki Naruto

2 I'm a girl with problems and self-hatred

3 Most of my negativity is self-inflicted

4 I wanted desperately to change

There. Four little facts. Too many or too few I couldn't tell but there were more little ones I could think of. Naruto's favorite food is ramen. Naruto's hair is blond and soft, almost how I imagined an angel's wing would feel. Soft and nice to touch, not that I had ever run my hands through it for pleasure. It had always been the barest brush, a brush that would make my skin rise in goosebumps and a slight blush cover my cheeks. His eyes were beautifully blue, it felt like you were looking into two clear pools of wisdom when he was being serious. Or, when he was smiling as he used to as a child, they were like two winking sapphires inviting you to join in their merriment. I loved those eyes...And those whisker marks on his cheeks. I suddenly grew hot as I imagined slowly tracing those whiskers with my tongue. Before I was pulled too far in those fantasies, I heard a branch snap behind me.

Instantly I was standing with a kunai in my wet hands. The rain had soaked me completely and my loose clothing clung to my body with the moisture. I couldn't see anyone, but my vision was impaired by the drops that were steadily falling from above. Then I saw what had cracked the branch and let myself relax. It was a fox and immediately I thought of Naruto. Again. He seemed to be plaguing my thoughts ever since he returned from his 3 years of training with Jiraiya, but today was worse than usual. I settled back down to my former position and began to think again. Naruto had rejected my confession because he thought I had been lying then, but now those words I had uttered weren't lies. The question was, would he believe me this time? Could I show him my love, could I dedicate myself to him and his well-being?...Yes I could. I could love him until I died and even then I would love him.

Determination suddenly flared in me and again I felt a strong urge to do something. I wasn't sure what, but I just wished...for Naruto. I wanted to know him, everything about him, all his thoughts and fears and secret ambitions. I wanted to play this game called love with him until my end. I wanted to feel the consequence of my love, either good or bad and I wanted to be reborn into a better person with no bad memories following me. The fox that I had seen almost an hour earlier reappeared and I knew what to do then. There was no turning back now, I was deadset on this new path of mine. It was like a ray of pure hope had cleared out my mind, burned away all my confusion and left this thought illuminated in my head. _I need to be with him, now._

When I reached Konohagakure, I was limping. I had sprinted too much today, first to tell everyone the good news and then my hurried flight from here. On top of that I hadn't quite gotten rid of my blisters from rushing to see Naruto the other day. And here I was again, breathing heavily and treading slowly along the worn path back to my home. I suppose it is true when they say home is where the heart is; my heart was with Naruto and wherever he is will be my home. A smile dances across my face as I think back to the state of his apartment. My one visit there had scarred me for life. It was dreadfully messy and only Naruto could live there. As I limp past the sentries I had surprised earlier, I strengthen my smile and tell them confidently,

"Just felt like going for a run in the forest. Sorry if I worried you." They grin back at me and I walk by with no trouble. Almost everyone in Konohagakure knows me because I've cured the majority of them. I hadn't wasted those years Naruto had been gone training. And there he was again, popping into my head. My smile widens into a genuine grin and I begin to giggle a bit nervously. All I had figured out was I wanted to be with Naruto but I had no idea what would happen.

I pursue various scenarios until I arrive at his apartment door. My fist raises to knock, but then it's lowered by a sudden onslaught of fears. Could I deal with rejection again, especially now that I'll mean it when I say I love him? NO! It's not about me anymore, and before those nagging thoughts can return, my loud knocks are resounding through the air. I wait for a bit and when the door remains obstinately closed, I raise my hand to knock again. His lack of answer has ignited my anger and that easily overcomes any doubts. Right before my fist makes contact, the door swings open and I find myself staring into those pools of tranquility. Pools that immediately transform into sapphires when he recognizes my pink, wet hair. He's dressed in a tank top and some sweats, and I enjoy viewing him without his orange jumpsuit on before gathering my courage. I swallow nervously and ask,

"C-can I come in?" Dammit I stuttered. Maybe I could pass it off as shivers...distracted by my self-conscious thoughts, I almost step forward. But he hasn't invited me in yet so I'm left staring at those sapphires that are reverting back to pools.

"Why are you here Sakura-chan?" There's barely disguised pain in his voice and I can practically see him remembering my confession.

"Naruto...let me in, geez! I'm freezing out here, can't I take a shower and borrow a shirt until my clothes dry?" I'm confused again, but it's too late to back out now. Especially now that I've been so assertive; it's his house, I shouldn't be bossing him around. But he steps aside and lets me in, eyes growing ever sadder as they watch me. I have to fix this, now.

"Where's your closet? Do you have any clean shirts and towels? Wow Naruto, this place is a mess." I start rummaging about, pulling out about a dozen porn magazines and finally unearthing an extra large shirt that'd be able to cover me and was decently clean. He's just following me around, staring with those sorrowful eyes, reminding me of the damage I've caused. I lift my hand to remove my wet clothes eyeing him discreetly. His eyes bug out and then he blushes and I chuckle lightly to myself, happy I can at least captivate him with my body. Quick enough, I've shed everything besides my undergarments and I'm shivering for real, walking around looking for his bathroom. When I find it and glance inside, I'm completely disgusted and yet a little charmed at how consistent he is.

I don't feel like taking a shower amidst all those questionable liquids, so I pad quietly back his bedroom to spy on him. He's curled up on the floor, shaking with either laughter or sobs, but judging by his eyes earlier I'd say it's the latter. My sadness swells with his, engulfing me in it's firm embrace. I don't want it however, and I'm not going to run off and feel bad for myself again so I slip inside the room.

"Naruto, you blockhead. How can you expect me to take a shower in a bathroom like that?" I keep my voice light and teasing, crouching by his huddled form and poking him. He doesn't respond after a minute so I try to engage him again.

"You know...I'm freezing and since a hot shower is out of the question..." I let myself trail off and pass my meaning to him as my finger begins to sketch designs on his back. He shudders under my touch and heaves himself into a sitting position, staring at his knees with a furious blush suffusing his face. Grinning, I continue my ministrations, moving my hand lower and lower until my finger can slip under his tank top. He flinches back at the touch and his eyes meet mine. I read confusion, fear, pain and desire in those eyes. The desire wins out for a second, and I watch them flicker down to my curves that are almost bared before him.

His hand is trembling as it reaches to stroke my face and I close my eyes at the touch. This is what I want, but I know it's not time yet. I can't do this to him without having him know just how devoted I am. My mouth opens with my eyes and I whisper his name, savoring the sweet feeling of it rolling off my tongue. Of course, once started I can't shut up, and I soon find myself blabbering without being aware of what I'm saying. The hand that was previously caressing my cheek moves to cover my mouth, and when that fails to quiet me he leans in for a kiss. This is all happening so fast, my mind's in more chaos than ever before but my instincts are screaming at me that this is right, this is what I want. And it is.

BWAHAHA! That's right all ya perverts out there, I'm not including a lemon in this chapter. Honestly I don't know if I ever will, because I've never written one before but...maybe if enough people request one in REVIEWS I'll try. Yeah that was real subtle, wasn't it? Anyway, I have NO idea what the hell this is. I wanted to write a songfic (Is that right?) and well this was to first song that came on with shuffle. _I Wish _by Infected Mushroom. Yes this will continue, somehow, someway, sometime...anyone else notice that the chapter that Sakura confesses in is 4**69**? Heehee...Okay stop reading now and review!!!


	2. Charlie!

Well...I thought of this randomly today and decided to throw it in this story because...I COULD! Anyway, you have to have watched Charlie the Unicorn to understand this at all. Eheh...ENJOY! And beware, Sakura has a potty mouth in this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Charlie the unicorn.

Sakura was having a pleasant enough dream, something involving a certain long-haired Uchiha when two voices drifted through her sub-conscious mind. They sounded vaguely like...Naruto's and some other person. She felt she should know that voice, could it be? LEE? This realization shocked her awake because Rock Lee had absolutely no business in her bedroom. Naruto was allowed, but not that freaking gay in green spandex. Sure enough, the clashing green and orange of the two ninja's clothes met her eyes and she groaned with frustration and embarrassment. Last night she had fallen asleep dressed in an oversized T-shirt she stole from Naruto.

"Heyy~! Sakuraa~! Hey Sakura wake up!" Naruto crowed it right in her face and she recoiled from his bad breath. Someone had NOT brushed their teeth this morning.

"Yeah Sakura, you silly sleepy breasts wake up~!" Sakura stared at Lee. Clearly he wasn't looking her in the eye like the blond was. She felt disgusted and yet a tad bit flattered that he complimented her so easily. If that could be taken as a compliment; maybe it was just a teenage guy being perverted.

"What the hell are you two doing here, waking me up so early? God, the one day Tsunade gives me a break and I have to wake up to you idiots. What could be so fucking important that you brought LEE into my room?" Her last statement was directed at Naruto, but he just kept blissfully staring at her green eyes. Lee was still looking...elsewhere and making Sakura very uncomfortable so she pulled her sheets to cover herself.

"Seriously, is Sasuke back or something?" Now that she felt more secure, Sakura was able to stare defiantly into Naruto's blue eyes. Somehow those orbs reminded of a similar red pair that had loomed tauntingly over her in her dream...

"No Sakura. We found a SUPER SECRET AWESOME AMAZING SUCK-YOUR-BRAINS-OUT MAP!!! To candy mountain! Candy mountain Sakura~!" Sakura opened her mouth dumbly, trying to process the new idiocy that Naruto had concocted. Then she closed it and opened it again, unsure of how to respond to such a stupid topic and thinking of those sexy red eyes even now.

"Yeah Sakura~! We're going to candy mountain! Come with us, Sakura~!"

"Yeah Sakura~! It'll be an SUPER SECRET AWESOME AMAZING SUCK-YOU-BRAINS-OUT ADVENTURE~! We're going on an adventure, Sakura~!" Their smoothness in saying that surprised Sakura but she hid it well. This was probably just another prank two love-sick boys were trying to pull on her. They had most likely rehearsed it for hours so the least she could do was play the part of a disgruntled girl even when she felt like giggling.

"Hm yeah. Candy mountain? I don't think so. You two had better leave and let me go back to sleep." Sakura threatened them, trying not to let her amusement leak into her voice. But if one knew her well enough, they would be able to see the laughter in her eyes.

"Noooo~! Sakura! You have to come with us to the SUPER SECRET AWESOME AMAZING SUCK-YOU-BRAINS-OUT CANDY MOUNTAIN~!" Naruto had leapt on her bed and was bouncing enthusiastically up and down while trying to convince her. Each jostle brought back her earlier irritation and she almost snapped at him in anger when Lee interrupted.

"Yeah Sakura! Candy mountain! It's a land of sweets and joy. And joyness." Sakura glared at him and then practically yelled at Naruto.

"Stop fucking bouncing on my bed!" The blond ninja ignored her and happily continued with his annoying behavior while yelling back at her.

"Candy mountain Sakura!"

"Yeah candy mountain~!" Even their voices had started to sound the same. She was really pissed now but knew from past experiences that they wouldn't leave until she had done what they wanted. Or knocked them out. Whichever came first.

"Fine. I'll come with you to your fucking candy mound or whatever the hell it is but afterwards you have to leave me ALONE." They didn't respond but thankfully Naruto stopped bouncing on her bed and stood waiting expectantly with Lee by the door. Sakura stood up and was once again reminded of her garment predicament. Ignoring their stares, she went into her closet which was luckily big enough that she could change in there albeit with some difficulty. She tried to take as long as she could, discarding various outfits before finally choosing one, donning it and stepping out. But they were still there, waiting for her. One sigh later and they were strolling through the streets of Konohagakure together, heading Kami knows where.

Luckily none of Sakura's friends were outside so she was saved the embarrassment of being found in the company of two doofuses. At least until they got to the gate, there the ninjas on watch eyed them suspiciously and Sakura could've sworn one of them looked at her pityingly. But the trio passed with no trouble and walked out into the forest, leaving the well-worn path behind. After walking for about 30 seconds, Naruto and Lee began to sing. Badly. Like take Taylor Swift; but they were wors-no. No one could be worse than Taylor Swift, but they were pretty damn close to her level of singing skill. Sakura groaned and tried to endure it but after one minute she burst.

"Would you two stop fucking singing? You're making my ears bleed!" They stopped thankfully but only a second elapsed before Naruto's voice piped into the silence.

"Our first stop is over there Sakura." Sakura forget her anger, looking forward eagerly to see where they had arrived. There was a large rock and on top of it stood. _Oh Kami_ she thought in dismay. It was Orochimaru. The extremely creepy guy who had seduced Sasuke and lured him away from Konohagakure and was thus the point of all her anger. Normally she would've ran forward to rip his guts clean out but she was too shocked to do anything but mutter.

"What the hell is Orochimaru doing here?" Her question hung in the air, but no answer came forth.

"It's a Leopluradon Sakura~!" She looked at Naruto in confusion, another question ready to spill but Lee was too adept at interrupting her.

"A magical Leopluradon~!" Sakura's head twisted to look at Lee and then swiveled around again when Naruto spoke.

"It's gonna guide our way to candy mountain~!" After that she waited a bit just to make sure they weren't going to say anything else and then said,

"Okay this prank had gone far enough. There is no such thing as a candy mountain!" Her glare at them was half-expectant but they carried right on with their charade.

"Shun the nonbeliever~!" That was Naruto, he seemed to be the instigator.

"Shuuuu~n"

"Shuuuu~~~~uunn" By now Sakura was resigned. There was no stopping the fools so she might as well play along. But the next time Naruto lied to her she was going to punch him. And then run off with the Uchiha of her dreams...

"Whatever." Her voice was flint hard and she was actually proud of how much menace she was able to put into those three syllables. Then the Orochimaru-Leopluradon thing made a strange noise. It was indescribably horrible. Something between a dolphin and a some bad sound effects for plants in a video game. She stared at it, appalled but apparently it had said something, if what Naruto said next meant anything.

"It has spoken!" _What?_ Sakura thought. It hadn't said anything, it had just made an incredibly strange noise.

"It has told us the waaaa~y!" Okay her anger was coming back but it focused in a new direction now. Trying to be funnier than the idiots.

"Oh so you guys can understand Parseltongue now?" They ignored her and kept walking. She pouted for a second and then caught up, afraid of what they might do if she left now. After walking for what seemed like forever in the forest, they came to a wooden bridge. Hanging over a deep chasm. A VERY deep chasm. Sakura gulped in fear even though she had never been afraid of heights before. But of course the idiots filed onto it, Naruto in the lead with Sakura trailing behind Lee. The enjoyable silence that had lasted since they 'heard' the Leopluradon was killed by Naruto.

"It's just over this bridge Sakura~!"

"This magical bridge of hope and wonder~!" Lee seemed to like the adjective 'magical'. Which made her wonder just how mature he really was. Her feet slid across another wooden slate and she held her breath until she was certain it would hold her weight. Sakura didn't like this bridge at all.

"Does anyone else wanna like, you know, turn back now and find a different way across this? Or better yet let's just go back to Konohagakure." Her last ditch attempt at not being forced across this bridge was ignored so she sighed and slid her foot again, testing the next slate before putting her full weight on it.

"Sakura~!....Sakura~~!...Sa~ku~ra~!...Sa-" Sakura cut the block head off, trying to save herself from developing a headache.

"What do you fucking want Naruto? I'm right here and I can hear you perfectly well." Her eyes were still on the bridge, watching her feet so she wouldn't stumble or trip over something she hadn't seen.

"We're on a bridge Sakura." Seriously, sometimes she had to wonder if Naruto was mentally retarded. His reply had almost made her look up to glare at him but it was time to move her feet onto the next slate which took most of her concentration. 24 slates later she arrived on the other side and collapsed on the grass, kissing it happily. The silence that had been present previously came back and she managed to remain calm until...

"We're here~!" Lee's voice cut through her continued fantasies of her Uchiha guy and she halted in astonishment when she glanced up. There was a huge mound of candy in front of them and the first words that came to her mind spilled out.

"What? There's really a candy mountain? Just how far is this prank gonna go Naruto?" He ignored her and instead ran up to the mountain and jumped all over it while singing in his terrible voice.

"Candy mountain~! Candy mountain! You fill me with sweet, sugary goodness~!" Sakura was sorely tempted to cover her ears but now that they had arrived they could leave, right? When she opened her mouth to ask, Lee cut her off yet again.

"Go inside the candy mountain cave Sakura!"

"Yeah Sakura, go inside the SUPER SECRET AWESOME AMAZING SUCK-YOU-BRAINS-OUT CAVE! Magical wonders that are to behold when you enter~." Now it was apparently Naruto's turn to say magical. And what was with the "super secret awesome amazing suck-you-brains-out" crap anyway? Well, she knew one thing. She was not going to go in that cave if they wanted her to.

"Um. No thanks I think I'll stay out here."

"But you have to enter the candy mountain candy cave Sakura!" Lee protested as if he actually believed she had to. But she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to and they would not be able to force her into that creepy cave. Then, as she was about to turn around and leave, some music randomly started playing and SASUKE appeared from nowhere. SASUKE! Sakura nearly died of a heart attack there, he was wearing red spandex that matched Lee's in every aspect besides color. And then, the worst thing happened. Sasuke began to sing in a monotone emo voice that was WORSE than Taylor Swift. His song went something like this...

"Oh when you're down and looking for some cheering up

Then just head right up to the candy mountain cave

When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land

Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land

They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things

Oh so many things that will brighten up your day

It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town

It's the mecca of love and candy canes

They've got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats

Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets

Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band

Candy bells, it's a treat, as they march across the land

Cherry ribbons stream across the sky and to the ground

Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy treat

In the candy cave imagination runs so free

So now Sakura please will you go into the cave"

Those were the strangest 40 seconds of Sakura's life. Halfway through the song lights had randomly turned on and Naruto and Lee were suddenly floating. She had no idea how they pulled that stunt off and then, right at the end before she had the say something to him, Sasuke freaking exploded! Her eyes were wide with surprise and when Naruto gave her a slight nudge she willingly walked forward into the candy mountain cave.

"Alright I'll go into the fucking cave if that's what'll get this shit to end." As soon as she was in the dark cave, Naruto and Lee made a strange noise, a cross between a nah and yah. So...Nyah?

"Goodbye Sakura~!" As always Naruto was the first to speak...wait...what did he mean-

"Yeah, goodbye Sakura~!" She whirled around and watched them disappear behind a sliding door.

"What the hell do you mean, goodbye? Let me out Naruto! I swear if you leave me here-e!!" She frowned into the darkness, contemplating what to do. Then there were footsteps behind her; light ones that she immediately associated with, no it couldn't be, could it? It took a few tries to get her voice to work but it finally came out in a whisper.

"Is that you, Itachi?" The answer came unexpectedly, in the form of a kiss upon her lips. Sakura swooned and when she woke up later she was back in her bed, naked and the sheets around her were covered with...well...

"GOD DAMN IT!! HE TOOK MY VIRGINITY WHEN I WAS UNCONSCIOUS???"

Whelpers that's my random fic. Yes I know it wasn't exactly like charlie the unicorn, but I kept most of the lines the same, at least for Naruto and Lee. Eheheh...it was funny, yes? Tell me so in REVIEWS! Yeah that was less subtle than last chapter...AND YES I WILL BE CONTINUING THAT. I just had to write this first...and sorry for insulting Taylor Swift. I know some people like her and that's fine, it's your opinion, but really? Have you ever heard her live? She SUCKS!...in my opinion...


	3. Mind Forest

AAAAH! My Ipod's trying to kill me. The second song that played when on shuffle was Mind Forest! By Gackt! GAH! What the hell am I supposed to write for that? My interpretation of it says it's about death, but there's no way in hell I'm making this sad. Life's already sad enough...oh well...

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own Naruto or I wouldn't have time to write fanfics...See my logic?

Sakura POV

I woke up slowly which was unusual. Usually I snap awake, afraid of being late for my work at the hospital. And of course the thought of this nearly made me lurch out of bed but...it wasn't my bed. With that last night's activities rushed back and I DID lurch up, sleepy lethargy gone. Me and Naruto had...whoah. I sank back down to the warm spot I had left behind, trying to absorb that information. Equal parts joy and apprehension flooded my soul, had I convinced Naruto I loved him? Or did he think that was just a fling? Well we had seemed passionate enough to me...I blushed at that thought and rolled over to look at his face.

It looked content enough. I guess tranquil would describe it better and I was disappointed to not be able to gaze into his blue eyes. They would most likely be dazed with happiness. I giggled a bit and relaxed into the mattress; there was no telling when he'd wake up but I had to be here for him. I had to show him my love, I had to prove to him Sasuke was nothing in my mind. Of course, after about an hour or two my resolve had melted into a tiny little puddle. It was fun to trace his face and his nicely developed six-pack that I had discovered last night but I hadn't had dinner OR lunch yesterday. Needless to say my stomach was making some very strange sounds and causing me quite alot of discomfort. So I caved in, slid out of the warm bed and padded barefoot to his kitchen.

Naruto really knew how to eat breakfast. There was absolutely nothing as I looked through his cupboards. Oh! But here's a cereal box and in the fridge there is...spoiled milk. I groaned out loud and my stomach echoed my dismay. I needed to eat, I needed to stay for Naruto. Moments of indecision tick by and with a regretful look towards the bedroom I nearly stepped outside. Luckily enough for my dignity I realized I was still naked before I opened the door and was able to scurry back to get my wrinkly and now dry clothes from yesterday. On second thought, I discard those and hunt around for the T-shirt I dropped yesterday. After a couple minutes I leave the apartment properly clothed and throwing a kiss over my shoulder for my love.

It's pretty early in the morning and I marvel at the crisp air that hasn't been touched by the sun yet. My body was so accustomed to waking up before sunrise, but even for me this was rather extreme. Hopefully the store would be open and milk would be there. I really needed to eat, even more so than I needed to stay for Naruto. Instantly I leave my body at the thought of him and zoom back to the experiences of last night. I swear I will remember that night for the rest of my life. It was...indescribable. Seriously. Take the best thing that's ever happened to you and multiply that feeling of joy and satisfaction by one million. Even then you won't understand how good it was. I lick my lips, partially because I can still taste him on them and partially because I'm at the store and there are so many good aromas.

I wander around a bit, examining the fresh baked pastries and smiling at the chef. He smiles back and continues kneading the bread that will soon be enticing all of Konohagakure's residents into the shop. Oh how I wish I could stick around until it's finished but I have to be back for Naruto. Yes, I know perfectly well how he'll react to waking up in an empty bed after a night spent with me. And I don't want to cause him any more pain so I hurriedly buy a milk carton and speed walk towards his apartment. However, it seems Ino is an early riser like me and before I can hide from her, she's waving and calling my name. We were still rivals in her mind I suppose, but now that me and Naruto were together I felt ready to forgive her for every cruel insult she's ever uttered to me.

"Hey Ino! How've ya been?" I smile at her which I think surprises her. Her next comment doesn't even touch my good mood.

"What's with that outfit? You know Sasuke doesn't like whores..." Laughter bubbles out of me at that and she looks at me like I'm insane. Which I might be; insane with giddiness.

"Sorry Ino but my stomach is killing me. I need to eat cereal but we're out of milk so...well I'm all set now." I lift the bag to show her as she falls into step beside me. Her face is skeptical and I soon realize my error in speaking.

"Sakura, are you lost? Your house is that way." Ino points and I struggle not to laugh again. Her face just looks so comical, I can almost imagine a dog pointing the way with his snout. That thought makes me double over in pure undiluted joy with stomach cramps. Of course this display just confuses her further and I think she might've gotten the feeling I was laughing at her. Which I was, but you know. Not the way she was thinking.

"What the hell's wrong with you Sakura? Are you sick or something?" Yes those words sound like she cares, but her intonation says otherwise. I manage to contain myself and look at her pale blue eyes that don't have a pupil. How creepy is that?

"Nah, thanks for asking though. Actually I'm heading over to Naruto-kun's apartment. I slept over there last night." My smile seems to give away what I left unsaid and before I can amend that comment I'm face to face with the blonde.

"Tell me you didn't! Sakura...y-you did, didn't you? Oh Kami! What have you done? Did you use a condom?" Her furious eyes are inches from mine and she punctuates her questions by shaking my shoulders. I don't understand why she's freaking out, I mean it couldn't be like she was still a virgin, was she? Cause if she was that would explain the frantic and defeated look in her eyes; we'd always been competing for things and if I beat her in this...I smile maliciously.

"Of course we did. And only wussies use condoms." Not true, it was just that neither of us had thought of it last night. We had been too...preoccupied. Ino didn't have to know that though.

"Oh Kami..." She sighs dejectedly and drops her hands from my shoulders. I've never seen her look this pathetic in...well, never. Suddenly I feel guilty, she must not have had anyone to go to since we became rivals. I hug her and soothe her and murmur those nonsense words one always mutters when trying to comfort someone. Her body's shaking in my arms and I squeeze her tighter until she tries to speak.

"Sakura, you're squashing me." I let go in embarrassment and watch her eyes. They're happy, which is rather odd because I thought she had just been crying. Or maybe laughing.

"Sorry Ino but why are you laughing? I thought you were mad!" Clearly this reminds her of whatever it was she was laughing about and she bursts into more chuckles, eliciting a groan from me. Ino's acting hysterical and wasting my time when I should be back with Naruto. Which brings me around in a circle: last night, getting milk, meeting Ino, and to the present situation. I waste one more second in indecision and then sidestep her and continue on my way. She doesn't try to follow, just stands doubled over in laughter and I devote one last wish for her: _Please let her get out of the street before someone thinks she's deranged._

I'm back at Naruto's before you can say d'accord correctly in french. (A/N It's hard, you're not supposed to pronounce the d at the end.) I use the key I took from the table and step inside. It doesn't look like Naruto's awake yet and now that I don't have anything to distract me, my hunger digs in like a kunai. Thankfully I had set out the cereal, a bowl, and a spoon before I left. A hot breakfast would've been nice, but I have him for warmth. I dig into my bowl of cereal and milk like a wolf, barely chewing it at all. Some milk might have splashed on the shirt I was wearing but I didn't notice because I had better things to think about. Naruto's apartment really needed a good cleaning and since he seemed completely unmotivated I felt that I should take up that task for him. With that in mind I begin to wash his stacks of dishes, performing a cursory search of his apartment for wayward ones while the sink's filling. Poking my head into his bedroom I'm assured that he's still sprawled over his bed fast asleep.

It's about noon and I've finally finished the bathroom. It was hard work to scrub all those questionable liquids off the tiles but it's done now. I sigh and wipe my forehead. My hunger has returned, Naruto's still asleep and I'm very conscious of the fact I haven't showered in a couple of days. Maybe it'd be alright to take one here, but if Naruto woke up and started freaking out during it...well if he hasn't woken up yet he can probably sleep for another fifteen minutes. I close the door and strip off Naruto's shirt before stepping in the clean shower. It's heaven. Just standing and relaxing all your muscles while scalding hot water cascades over you and paints your skin a tender red. Heaven. And then stepping out into a steam filled room and wrapping a towel around yourself while squeezing liquid out of your hair. Heaven. I don't think I've enjoyed a shower that much since way back when my hair used to be long. Now I go days without one and barely even wash my hair. I emerge from that bathroom like a newborn child, floating in the smell of cleanliness. When I reach the bedroom and slip inside my euphoria disappears in a flash.

Upon seeing the room devoid of my favorite blond I rush out to look for him. Of course he's in the kitchen, seeing as he's not in the hallway or bathroom but it's the state I find him in that shocks me the most. He's curled up on the floor, sobbing worse than yesterday. I drop my towel and bolt to his side, murmuring words of love as I pull him into my lap. His eyes seek out mine and I can see happiness in them while tears still run down his cheeks.

"I-I thought y-you were...g-gone." His voice is broken by hiccups but he smiles through his tears just for me. I can feel my heart breaking and I lean down to kiss those pearls of salty liquid from his cheeks. My hands play with his soft hair and then drift down for him to clasp with his own. The strength that he grips them with surprises me but I bear the pain stoically and return his smile.

"Naruto as long as you'll have me, no...as long as I can think I will be here with you. Creating beautiful memories." He quiets and listens like a little puppy to my calming words; eyes never leaving mine to assure authenticity.

"My heart is yours, now and forever and I truly love you and only you. Sasuke's just a speck of dust next to you, the great mountain. And you're mine now, as long as it brings you happiness." Naruto's crying again and sits up to crush me to his chest. I think it really means something to him to have his love say that he's better than his eternal rival and friend. This feels like one of those endings in romantic movies where everything's solved and nothing bad will ever happen again. However the knock at his door interrupts our moment and it's yet another memory in my mind now. Gone...just like Naruto would be in a couple hours. Gone like the water in a river running to the ocean.

As I find out later he's going to some special island for protection with the other Jinchuuriki, as arranged by the 'kages. But none of this I was to find out until after my breakdown which was surprisingly spent with Ino. But let me return to that knock on the door; it was one of the Anbu coming to tell Naruto to pack his bags. He was going on a mission somewhere and had to pack all the essentials. I just stood by and watched him scurry around. His laundry had been done this morning during my cleaning frenzy, and I help direct him to some of his things that used to be lying around but were now organized neatly. Naruto was leaving me...I felt like it was the end of the world. Like he was dying and I'd never be able to see him again. Right before he steps out the door he stoops down to whisper in my ear,

"Don't worry. I'm not the kind of pet that runs away from it's master." He smiles and leaves an empty void in my chest when he departs. I hold out just long enough to run through Konohagakure and find Ino before I cry. She watches me shake and tries to understand my blubbered explanation.

"So...he left on a trip? But you'll see him again Sakura and why just now? You've never had a problem with being away from him before." Her words make me angry. How can she not understand what I'm going through? He's GONE! Do I have to spell it out for her? I suppose someone who still has a childish crush on Sasuke wouldn't understand, who still flirts with Sai even though it's hopeless. There's no way she can understand my sorrow at having my true love ripped away from me. I stand up abruptly and fling off her restrictive hands.

"I'll just have to go beat Tsunade up until she tells me where he is!" I don't know what I'm doing anymore as I stomp towards Konohagakure's hospital but luckily Ino's there to prevent me from doing anything rash. Sure enough, she tries to hold me around the waist but I just shove her off and keep walking. Walking until she turns me around and makes the appropriate hand signs for Shintensin. I'm too shocked to react and avert my gaze and so she invades my mind. It's supposed to be friendly but I push against her because no matter how you look at it she's usurping my control. And Haruno Sakura does NOT like to lose control of her mind.

_Wow it's a mess in here. Lemme tidy up a few things before I go...WOW. You guys did THAT? And I thought I was the dirty one._ Her thoughts float to me and I blush furiously at her discovery of my memories of last night. She's in my mind and she's not leaving until I'm calm so I might as well get this "tidied up" as she put it.

_Ino...how can I explain this? it's so hard to put into words. _I let my thoughts reach out to her and she takes them in and smiles.

_Then show me, dummy! _I blink as this slowly comes back from her and then suddenly I'm pouring all my troubled thoughts into her, not needing any words. I don't want to be left behind with only his bright memories to comfort me. I don't want to watch him be taken away from me to a place I know nothing about. I just want him here beside me, ready to love me and receive my love in return. The sheer mass of all these desires hits Ino hard and I feel her mentally recoil before taking up the task of sorting through the confusion. When she's done, she sends my thoughts back to me with answers of her own in the form of comforting pictures. Though she tries to hide it, I get a hint of her awe of my pure undiluted love for Naruto. It makes me feel better and just like that, we're friends again. Yeah, after then chuunin exam we were closer than normal but now...it's just like it was before I declared her my rival.

Ino pulls out of my mind and I gladly retake control of my body. There's just something wrong about taking over someone's body but I'd never tell her so. I'm just too relieved and I walk over with her to Naruto's favorite restaurant, Ichiraku with her to grab a bowl of delicious ramen. The day's bright and sunny and nothing could possibly go wrong now.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Right...Well here's the chapter one story continued! Yeah and it will continue on every ODD page from now on. In between I'll have some crazy random ones so if you're in the mood for those see the EVEN chapters! And if it's too confusing for you, go read something else! Mm-hm that's right. I don't care if I get reviews! (Prove that reverse psychology works please!)


	4. Weirdness

Yayy! My second weird one and due to my friend telling me what her current favorite Naruto pairing is...It's a KakaSaku oneshot! Eheh...yeah s'okay if some of ya just want to skip this chapter...THIS IS FOR YOU SAMI! Also...this chapter for sure justifies rating this story M and it's AU.

**Disclaimer: **I WILL own Naruto when my toes fly to the moon without me...

Sakura's POV (as always)

I knew I was in love every since I first caught a glimpse of my silver-haired knight. He was tall, charming, funny and appropriately stern, everything I ever wished for. There was just one problem...He was older than me. We're talking pedophile-old. Like, he could go to jail if we ever got together. But it didn't matter to us, we were together and that was that. There isn't anything the authorities could do to tear us apart, not that that means I wasn't nervous around him. Half of the time I wasn't even sure what I was saying. Was I just blabbing out random things or was I portraying myself as too pushy or...? But I digress and frankly, I do not have to the time to; you see it's just about time to go to the _academy_.

This world I was born into values individuality above all else. Like, who's the only one that has pink hair, who's the only one with strange red eyes, who's the only one the has weird tattoos on their face and belly. Of course, such heavy expectations fall hard on those who are _normal._ Those who have absolutely nothing _unique_ or _special _about them at all. People such as that are sent to _institutions _and not the academies for the elite. I was one of those _normal_ people. Brown hair, green eyes, and pretty standard intelligence. I was the very epitome of _average_; I didn't stand out as being the worst or the best and since there were others like me I was sent to an _institution _for the first years of my life. Those were hard years and I do not savor the memory of them at all. Bitter days of having the fact that you are and always will be _nothing _described most of my youth and I became sad, growing my bangs out to hang into my eyes and prevent me from seeing this cruel world that labeled me as _mediocre_.

Around my 15th year, I became rebellious. There was something about this year that felt different and one day when I cut class_,_ or torture as I prefer to name it, I walked into the woods surrounding our _institution. _Us _normal _students were forbidden from entering there but I suppose I thought I could at least be _unique _in the aspect that I had disobeyed. However, that hope was soon crushed when I spotted a girl picking herbs, or was it a guy? I couldn't tell but he must have been very gifted for before I got within 50 feet of him his eyes darted up from their work at spotting plants and met mine. They were beautiful brown eyes, like the chocolate they had once let us eat in the cafeteria. He smiled at my confusion and beckoned me closer. I don't know how much of my soul he could read on my face but within 5 minutes of standing with him he knew everything. All my secret hopes at becoming _special_, all my fears of dying a lonely death.

We never said a word, but he brought me further into the woods with his feelings. It was as though he had attached a rope to my heart and tugged me along with him until we came to a small glen with a rock in the middle. He walked over to that rock and lifted it, showing me the pink flowers that lay hidden beneath it and gesturing for me to pick some. When I had, he let the rock down gently and brought me back to the place I had first met him. Once there he took out a mortar and pestle to crush the delicate blossoms with. I cried out but a glare from him silenced me as he coaxed green liquid from the remnants of the flowers. He beckoned again and I walked over in a daze, not even aware of where I was anymore. I felt the green liquid being applied to the very roots of my hair and then I was doused with water. Cold water that shocked me from my daze and sent me scrambling back to the _institution._ Since that day I have never spoken of it to anyone but my love.

Within a couple of days I woke up to pink hair. Pink hair! My fellow peers were astonished and suspicious, tugging on it to insure it's authenticity. Our headmaster called another one and soon I was being transferred from this _institution_ to an _academy. _My emotions were too turbulent to make sense of so I settled with happiness and waited to see what these famous places were like. However, I never saw the outside of them because the water the new headmaster had given me must've been tainted with drugs. I arrived passed out at my new home, alone and isolated from the children who had known each other for life. My first class of the day was history, but it was everyone's last class because I had come late. It focused on what made our world that only the _elite _were acknowledged to exist. Needless to say it was most foreboding until I met the teacher.

He was tall, handsome and I fell in love at first sight, instantly forgetting the _common _crush I had shared with countless others at the _institution. _Sasuke was _nothing _in my mind now, a _nobody. _The silver-haired teacher smiled at the whole class but I'd liked to believe his eyes lingered on me the longest. I hung on to ever word he uttered, every gesture he made and at the end I raised my hand and managed to ask him his name. He seemed to smile beneath that mask of his and answered my question, kindly ignoring the laughter that rose from my peers.

"Ah yes. Sakura was it? A most befitting name for one with pink hair. I'm Kakashi, your new mentor and every period you will come here to learn a different subject from me. Do you need any help finding your way around here? I'm sure there would be volunteers..." His eyes scanned the class expectantly while I shrank in my seat. I wanted to be shown around by him and yet I wanted the others to acknowledge me as one of them. One of the _elite_. So it was that I was a bit surprised when Kakashi said a name to confirm some volunteer.

"Naruto. Outcast, strange tattoos, rebel. I think you will show her around very well. Be kind to her, you hear?" He walked out and the rest of them followed except me. Me and another boy who I assumed was Naruto as he walked over to my desk. He must've been at least 3 years older than me and I felt scared when he leered lecherously at me. I had never been liked back at my old school and this unusual gaze discomforted me immensely. I tried to run, truly I did but he had my arm in a painful grasp before I could make good my escape. Right about then was when I decided to increase my strength because I could do _nothing _as he pulled me to him. No good could come of this, a maiden held tightly by a villain and unfortunately for this particular maiden, she had no knight to save her. So it was that when Naruto shoved me against the wall and pressed himself against me, I was powerless to stop it. The sun set and yet we were still in that classroom.

Some slight sound must have alerted the blond Naruto for he left off teasingly licking my neck to scan the room. My breath was short and despite my hate for him, I couldn't not be aroused by his devices with his tongue. But I wasn't spared for long because he soon returned to the task of cleaning me with his tongue. Like a cat he had gone over practically all of the skin that had been exposed by the removal of my shirt. And now his hands wormed their way between my back and the wall to unclip the bra that had been issued to me just last year. It was my prettiest one, all lacy and itchy but I figured on my first day I should wear it for luck. Never had I suspected that I'd be in that position, almost certain to lose my virginity. I think I moaned when Naruto eased his tongue over my nipples, playing with them and delighting in my unbidden pleasure. It was then that my knight emerged from the shadows, lazy eyes watching Naruto spin around in dismay and snarl.

"What the hell d'ya want Kaka-baka? You left her in my capable hands so now she's mine." His voice contained a primeval warning to unwanted intruders. But Kakashi, my knight, stepped forward and just stared Naruto down. He was bathed in moonlight, glowing incandescently with it's radiance and I could see Naruto quail before that might. Right before he bolted from the classroom he issued a last warning to my knight in shining armor.

"Best be alert Kaka-baka. You aren't the only one who can sneak around in the shadows." His blue eyes darted to mine and he pressed his lips to mine as he fondled my breasts for the last time. Kakashi waited until his footsteps had receded down the hall before walking over to me, taking off his shirt on the way. He had a very nice chest, carved perfectly through years of physical labor. So distracted was I that I didn't realize he was giving his shirt to me, to cover up my nudity. My eyes watered predictably at this kindness and I rushed into his arms, whimpering, after I had donned his gift. Surely I was blessed to receive a soul mate on the worst night of my life and I pressed myself against him, wondering if he could feel my heartbeat through the fabric that separated us. We remained like that for awhile and I could tell he wanted to stay that way forever but his concern over my well-fare far outdid that desire.

"Sakura...I'm sorry I left you with that bastard. Please, let me make it up to you, let me show you what true love is." He murmured gently in my ear and I realized I was only about 5 inches shorter than him. He had loomed overhead in my mind and I was slightly disappointed to find he wasn't all that I saw him as. Then, as his words sank in, I shivered and clung tighter to him, trying to make my voice work. When it did it was husky with lust and solicited goosebumps from him. This was it. The worst night had gone into a cocoon and emerged a beautiful butterfly. Naruto was _nothing _in my mind, shoved into a forgotten corner along with Sasuke.

"Kakashi, I want to learn from you, my teacher, how to have a night full of passion. Teach me and I will be yours forever." His breathing was harsh and for a single second I was afraid he would faint away from the discomfort of the growing bulge in his pants. Upon realizing this, I released him and kneeled, gently pulling down the fly on his jeans and unbuttoning the single button. His boxers were plaid, red and black and the sight of them tenting at the center sent my mind reeling away to it's happy place. I carefully removed those boxers with my cold hands and stared in alarm at his large member. But I had started this task and I was going to see it through to the end, besides what use is a woman except to please her knight?

With this in mind I timidly licked it and gained confidence from the moan that came from the hidden mouth above me. So in that moment of bravery I put the whole length of it in my mouth, some going beyond and into my throat, almost making me gag. But it was quivering and moans were still coming so I began to move my mouth up and down on it, swirling my tongue around and getting used to the sensation. I hummed a bit, lost in the ecstasy and discovered he liked it, because he swelled even more if that was possible. After 3 minutes of this delight, his moans grew even more desperate and I knew we were coming to a climax. He kept thrusting his hips into me, had been since the beginning, and I felt him let go of something, something that came pouring out his tip and down my throat, I swallowed it all, a natural at blow-jobs and cleaned the inside of his shaft. It had been so enjoyable but there was more to come, as his face told me when I looked up to it.

Thus my first night spent at the _academy_ was pure and undeniable bliss. I won't go into details, I've already gone too far but let me just include this one last story. It was after we had exhausted ourselves and laid curled up in his bed telling each other secrets. I started with my biggest one, the fact I had originally been a brunette. He wouldn't believe me at first, but I convinced him with a few games I had learned throughout the past couple of days and he was finally rid of his incredulity. This is what he said,

"Sakura, looks do not matter to me. You being unique does not matter to me. All that matters to me is that you love me and stay with me."

Aww...The ending made me tear up a bit. No idea where the hell this came from and what the hell is up with Naruto being so OOC, but it's typed and now it's posted. So review like the nice supportive readers you are!


	5. Let it Beat

Well here it is, the fifth or third (depends on how you look at it) and much anticipated chapter! Or at least anticipated by me...Anyway what will unfold as Sakura struggles to get through the pain of separation? Did Ino really help her? Oh and the reason this is so late is because I've become obsessed with playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. So fun~! All that's left is to get 20 challenge sigils...but the only challenge missions left are so hard! T.T

**Disclaimer: **Would you really sue an innocent, sweet girl like me for nearly forgetting this? Anyway I don't own Naruto or any of the characters therein...such is my life of woe.

Sakura's POV

I last for about 3 days. Three days, even with the support of Ino and working my thoughts to little stubs at Konohagakure's hospital. Then I break yet again, something I seem to be doing alot of lately but I suppose this was what one gets for opening up one's feelings. It has been oh...four days since I completely stripped off my protective shell that had been in place for years and 5 days since I had seen Sasuke. So little time to hold all that happened, I feel a bit overwhelmed to be honest. I suppose this flood is what keeps drowning my mind; insistently trying to erase the last shred of happiness. My thoughts are filled with my favorite ninja, but he's not here. I need to vent, to find some channel to direct all my rage and sadness to, to divulge all my secrets to. Naruto and I haven't talked much, and though we can sense alot about each other there are some things that have to be said. Too late now, with him gone Kami knows where...

Yesterday was horrible. A whole ANBU squad was nearly killed when they got too close to the Akatsuki's hideout; the whole hospital was abuzz with activity into the late hours of the night. All of them somehow made it but there were moments of panic when I feared I would witness another death. I suppose I could blame my actions today on this lack of sleep, however I would be lying to myself. It was from the wave of depression that not even Ino could purge. Stupid sorrow...or I suppose it's more of rage. Even now it hovers at the edge of my conscience, just waiting for the chance to engulf me. But I get ahead of myself, after I had grabbed maybe 3 hours of sleep I was awakened by Ino who hadn't stopped pestering me since...3 days ago. The days went by so slowly, I feel them blurring into a single long moment of torture in my mind. The blonde ninja dragged me out of my bed, eliciting groans and half-hearted swats at her arms. She sure was powerful, more so than me even with my special training from Tsunade. Fracture one in my hastily erected dam.

The next fracture came when I realized where she was dragging me. My bathroom, I hadn't been in there in...three days. Right, three days. Sure I felt disgusted with myself but that was all shoved into my subconscious mind. Why should I think about things that will only tear down my dam quicker? Ino started pulling off my clothes, causing me to recoil even in my groggy haze. Her hands were cold so I was slightly glad when she maneuvered my limp body into the shower and turned the water on. It was colder than her hands at first but soon it grew so hot it scalded my skin. This woke me up and allowed my anger to blossom at her unfeeling treatment of me. I had begged this day off from Tsunade to mope around in my apartment and Ino was ruining it. A guttural growl issued itself from my throat but I really did need a shower so I didn't leave the now moderate temperature water to beat her up. Instead I washed my hair for the second time in this bathroom. My bathroom.

Ino came back to find me slumped in the shower, asleep. I hadn't meant to but the water was just so soothing and therapeutic as it punched my skin with little drops. Of course she wouldn't let me sleep, her rough hands turned off the water and pulled me out, purposely jostling me and hitting my head on the wall. Waking to her pale blue eyes was rather annoying so I pushed her away and wrapped a towel around myself as soon as I stood up. She wasn't done mothering me though, so she led me back to my bedroom and sat me down on it, angrily stabbing a comb through the snarls in my short hair. Her mind was set on something; I could tell but not what it was. Her goal seemed to be to do something with my hair, she tried pulling it up on my head, braiding it, and then gave up, simply leaving it to dry. I felt so close to sleep that when she bustled out of the room, I laid down and inhaled his scent with all my might. This was the bed we had shared, the pillow our heads had rested on and faint as it was, there was a residue of his delicious smell. I was addicted to him; his smell his looks, everything. Sleep claimed me again and I'm guessing Ino took pity on me because the next time I woke up she was gone.

I curled into a ball, ignoring the sunshine that was pouring through his, no my window. I don't know which day I had started thinking of his apartment as mine, but it happened. Everything of his was mine and vice versa. I had no idea what my parents thought of my absence for the past 4 nights...no it was more because I had gone to tell Naruto...oh well, they could deal. I wasn't a child anymore and they couldn't order me around and set limitations on me. I already had enough limitations that were self-inflicted. Like my recent diet, I had only started it because Ino was on one. Then of course there was the dam that prevented any bad thoughts from spilling into my mind. Surely my brain must be withering from disuse, I hadn't really thought about anything deep since Naruto left. I limited myself to simple thoughts so I almost appeared like a half-wit. But hey at least I was a happy halfwit.

Again, I fell asleep. I have no idea why I slept so much but it was night. I could barely discern if my eyes were open or not, so I brought my hand up and poked them. That wasn't smart and my resulting "ow" seemed too loud. Even the sheets rustling was too loud, I felt deafened by the silence but every little sound deafened me too. I found myself wishing for Naruto and curled up into a little ball. He could be dead now for all I know...That thought made me want to melt. Ino could fix this I thought a moment later and hirriedly got up and out of my, no Naruto's bed. Upon rising, I realized Ino hadn't dressed me after the forced shower earlier so I rummaged through his, no my closet and pulled out the clothes I had brought over. Shifting through them made me realize how limited my color range was; I really only wore pink or red. Those weren't great colors for what I was about to do so I kept at it, certain I had something black and sexy. However, if I did it wasn't at his, our house and I sat back with a sigh. Then I got back to work and found a nice lowcut, dark red sweater. That went well with my black fishnet leggings but I still needed a short skirt. I spent another five minutes searching but nothing of the sort was found.

With a sigh I crept back to our, no my bed and buried my nose into his pillow. I missed him so much, everyone should've missed him so much but I seemed to be the only one. Everyone else was too busy with war preparations to remember their hero, Naruto. It made me want to strangle someone, or at least punch someone. That gave me an idea so I rose again and went over to to area I designated as Naruto's clothes. Sure enough, I found a nice pair of black pant that I could wear and not have falling down to my feet every couple of seconds. Then I grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around my hands for protection. I was going for some serious training. And Ino was coming with.

I ran to her house and knocked on her window, eliciting a muffled scream and several thumps. After a bit I knocked again and the window swung open, nearly hitting me off the edge of her windowsill. She glared at me so I just smiled and asked in a whisper

"You up for some training?" Her face grew into that classic "what the hell are you saying" sneer and my heart fell. I really wanted to beat someone up and...well...Ino said she would support me. So she should've came, right? But all I got was that sneer and a window slam that almost dislodged me again. I sighed and jumped down, running to the nearest training ground. If anything, I could beat up a log. When I got there I was surprised to see Neji. I thought the Hyuuga clan was so controlling they wouldn't let anyone out after dark. But it was for my benefit because now I had a sparring partner, willing or not.

"Hey Neji, wanna spar?" He gave me a glare that told me I wasn't supposed to know he was here and turned on his heel, strolling off into the darkness. I yelled after him, ticked off at being rejected twice.

"Okay, fine! Next time answer me you jerk!" Darkness is scary when you face it alone. It creeps into your heart and makes you imagine unspeakable horrors. Like, what if a giant spider suddenly came at me from behind that bush. I spent an hour fighting off my fear of the unknown before my energy ran out. It caught me by surprise because it had seemed so abundant before but now it was like I was winded. I could barely breathe and I had no idea where I was. My legs were sore from running so much and the quiet pounded in my ears. I wanted it to go away, I wanted Konohagakure to wake up and rise with the sun. Most of all I wanted Naruto to return.

I sobbed all through the rest of the darkness and found peace somehow. I can't explain it, it was like a veil had been lifted off me and I could see the sunshine. Literally. It came up and I rose with it, shouting for joy. I knew then that Naruto would return to me and I stretched myself, prepared for a full days work. I'd be ashamed if he returned to hear about me slacking off. My smile seemed too big for my face but it didn't diminish at all when I found out I was lost. I just lay right back down and hummed myself to sleep, filling the silence that surrounded me.

Yes that's chapter five. Yes I know it's bad, I can't separate paragraphs well, I probably misspelled a bunch of things but it's UP! I finally updated! So rejoice! And I had a happy ending. Well I guess it's bittersweet...but still, half-happy is better than no happy. And a hero will come to find her, don't you worry! And I apologize again for neglecting it...eheh...OH YES! Nearly forgot, please read and review!


	6. Potential NaruSaku idea

Whoot! Morning rampages are awesome. Sorry to all those who read chapter six, but I warned you! Well, school's out which means -drumroll- I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN! Naruto that's your cue to hold up the 'applause' sign! Oh well, enjoy this random fart of inspiration and kingliness!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Stop asking me that -hits head against wall- Get out you dang voices!**

Attempted third person view! Let's see if it goes well...Naruto's POV

Naruto was just another poor, suffering boy that lived on the streets in the kingdom, Konoha. It's not that his kingdom was short on money, there was just a very distinguishable line between the well-off and the...not so well-off. However, today was a very special day; for the upper class. A tournament was being held for the princess's hand and the winner would immediately marry her and be crowned king as the old monarchs were past their prime. Naruto had a plan involving all of this, a plan that could land him in jail but a plan he was going to go through with anyway. He groaned as he thought of all the work he was going to have to do but it would be worth it to get Ino as his wife. Slowly, he got his aching body out of the cot he had been trying to sleep on. It was better than what most people had and kept the snakes from sharing his body heat but it sure did leave backaches. After stretching and dressing, he was out on the dirt road and ready to face the day.

The first step in his marvelous plan was to join Kiba on an expedition into the Deadly Forest. The Deadly Forest was aptly named and had been planted while Konoha was still an insignificant little kingdom with no money to afford an army. However, in the present time that 'brilliant' idea seemed very foolhardy. What was once a defense was now a cage to keep the citizens in. The trees had something akin to minds and they would sweep their branches over the various interconnected pathways to push unlucky travelers into the undergrowth. Said undergrowth was rumored to be poisonous with giant beetles crawling over them that would snap up a human in one bite. As it is, the kingdom had prospered and currently held the majority of power on this continent. It was unconquerable and there were tales of times when the king would lead an army to rout his enemies that had been tired from fighting each other. That strategy was infallible and would always prove so until the Deadly Forest was tamed, if that was possible.

And so it was that Naruto approached his fellow commoner with apprehension. Kiba turned to grin at him, revealing teeth that he always suspected were filed. Two red triangles stood out on his cheeks as his trademark, well, mark. Those and his smell allowed him to be identified anywhere. But they were leaving now, unwilling to use words and spoil the morning silence, and these stray thoughts could get him killed. Carefully, Naruto eased after Kiba, trying not to recall the wild stories he had been threatened with as a child. In that terrified state he traveled quite far with his primal companion.

"Naruto." The gruff whisper grabbed his attention and the blond looked to where Kiba was pointing. There was a clearing bathed in golden light from the rising sun and Naruto swore there was a holy feeling about the place. Partially because the air in the Deadly Forest smelled of magic and partially because clearings in it were unheard-of. Especially clearings that had sweet carpets of luscious grass and beautiful flowers springing up in jubilation. Then, just as the morning call was rung on Konoha's bell, the flowers transformed. Every one of them grew and shimmered, gracefully flipping upside down and shifting in to clothes for...sprites? Naruto just vaguely recalled hearing of these mystical creatures, but like everything else they were said to be extinct. Then they began to sing, and lightly danced around to stroke the flowers that hadn't joined the synchronized transformation. Their voices were like sweet honey and fresh scones with just a hint of strawberry baked into them. Naruto began to salivate at the thought, unconsciously following their movements with dilated pupils. His greatest desire at that moment was to capture one and keep it to sing to him alone.

Just as he got lost in that fantasy, the singing stopped and the sprites bell-like voices began to chime in anger. If he craned his head he could just barely glimpse a pink flower in the middle of the clearing that still hadn't transformed. In fact, it seemed reluctant to transform despite all the probing the others did. Finally a sprite that had been born from a light yellow flower gave up and gestured to the others. Naruto couldn't fathom the meaning but in one blur the sprites left the clearing, stepping away from it and taking all the light with them. The last pink flower shuddered and grew a bit, as if considering coming up now that it's fellows were gone. But when Kiba sped forward, it shrank back down and after muttering a few choice words, Naruto followed his wolf-like friend to crouch by it's pink petals.

"Naruto, did you see that? Please tell me I wasn't hallucinating. Do you know how rich we could get if we could trap those other sprites? You wouldn't have to illegally enter the tournament, you could just buy the hand of Ino! By golly...I wonder what's wrong with this one." Before Naruto could stop him, Kiba reached out a hand and poked the flower. It swelled up alarmingly fast and flipped over, knocking them both down and blinding their eyes with a strange light. When he regained sight, Naruto stared in awe at the sprite that stood, no _floated_ in front of him. She was stunning to say the least.

Pink hair that matched her petals drifted around her in wisps, her eyes were daring and green: quickly darting about and observing everything around her. The lashes that framed those eyes were long and gorgeous, black against her pale skin. As he looked down to her lips, he blushed and diverted his attention to her ears which weren't remotely as full and red as those kissable features of her face. Said ears were pointy though, and held a green-ish tinge to them. Finally Naruto glanced down at her dress and saw she was garbed in petals just like the other sprites. Long petals that fully covered her and all the parts humans would consider private. Once the initial spell was broken, he looked around and saw Kiba sprawled 3 meters away, as dead as a nail. Now Naruto looked upon that beautiful face with fear and amazement. It didn't seem likely that this sprite could kill a flea, let alone a person.

"Uh...Hello? Ms. Sprite? Am I allowed to leave with my friend's body?" Naruto's voice wavered distinctly and when she directed those intense green eyes at him he quailed in misery. They were so bright and condescending they made him want to crawl in a hole and die. Every movement he made, every blink and nervous lip-wetting was tracked by those eyes that pierced his soul and pulled hooks through it. Indeed, it seemed he was drawn to this sprite by an invisible force, despite the fact she had killed Kiba...a minute ago? Time had lost meaning and it's meaning came back, Naruto was shocked. He still needed to make armor and somehow enter the tournament which started at two rings in the afternoon. Disregarding his watcher, Naruto crawled across to Kiba and began pulling him on his back while kneeling. The sprite made some inquisitory chimes but he ignored those too, refusing to be caught in her spell again.

One ring later found him staggering about with a dead weight on his back and an annoying follower he couldn't even understand. Naruto was rather surprised to have lived this long, but he tacked that under the long list of strange things that had happened since the sprite began following him. Trees would move as they passed, plants would perk up and sway as if dancing for them. The really bizarre event was when they came face to three eyes with one of those giant bugs that devour people. It bowed to them and side-stepped out of their way, staring at them all the while with its three dark eyes. So it was that he came to the conclusion the sprite was useful if annoying in keeping things away from him but it offered no help to find a dirt path cutting through the forest. Yes, he was back to referring to her as and 'it' because it was a monster. Just look at the way the Deadly Forest was accepting her. Surely that meant that it was just like those brightly colored fighting frogs in the next kingdom over. They had a colorful exterior but they were extremely dangerous; only the king could tame them but you couldn't even call it that. It was more like he bargained with them somehow, he wasn't sure what had been offered, and gained their promise to assist where needed.

Now that Naruto thought about it, there were lots of beautiful things that hid ugly interiors. Take a rose, it's pretty to look at but pick one up and you get stabbed by it's thorns. Just like those things, it was monster in disguise. An iron hand clothed in a mitten. But it sure was tempting to ignore that fact and fall under it's spell. He walked for about another minute and then stopped to adjust Kiba whom he was carrying piggy-back style. A sound behind him caught his notice and he turned in dread because it had been a word he had heard.

"H-hello" The sprite opened it's mouth again and chimed out the two syllables with confidence. Naruto felt his own mouth open in shock as his nerveless arms dropped Kiba's body with a thump. After a minute of staring into her eyes that were bright with pride, he heard another sound behind him. Upon whirling around he spotted Kiba's body being dragged off by a bug similar to the one they had met earlier. He shouted and ran at the thing, but only got swatted away by a very hairy leg. In horror he watched as his friend slowly disappeared from sight and then stared upward at the crack of a branch. There were hordes of the insects up there, all eagerly rushing to get a morsel of Kiba; Naruto turned and was sick, weeping with terror and bafflement.

"Y-you lost? Leave f-forest?" Her bright eyes calmed him somewhat and he found he was replying before he even considered the fact it had talked again.

"YES! Please, if you can take me out of this darn place!" His eyes watered at the thought of being free of this dreary place so he followed her willingly when she flounced off in a completely different direction. Now that he was trailing behind her he noticed the way she illuminated the forest around her. It was eerie so he tried not to think about it and focused on her hair instead. Gently it billowed out behind her like a cloak and he fell under her spell again, not aware of his body moving anymore. When she stopped ahead of him, Naruto saw that they had come back to the clearing where Kiba died. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he collapsed to the ground, heaving with sobs as the loss hit home. She simply knelt by him, waiting for his noise to subside.

Sprite's POV

A ring tolled out, true and clear and a different sprite, one with beautiful brown hair and brown petals, stepped into the clearing. The boy was asleep and she deemed it was safe enough to talk of family matters with her. Tenten, the other sprite's name spoke first, quietly and slowly.

"So he's bound to you? You were supposed to go with the Margu's heir! This will not please Mother, not at all. I hope you're happy that she'll have to choose another heir." The brunette sat with a sigh, absently tugging at one of the two buns her hair was pulled back in. Eventually the pinkette responded, speaking just as quietly but with acid in her words.

"We can't all be good little sprites like Mother wants us to be! I'm sick of her and the Margu! Have you noticed the way they leer at us, as if we could be owned by the likes of them. And they're getting more rebellious, refusing to give up territories they stole from Mother." She opened her mouth to gush out more frustrations but the brunette beat her to it.

"So you think you can just up and leave? We need to work on fixing this and we need all the help we can get, especially from our blossoming princess! You think you can just desert us because you've found your bond-mate? Well it's time for you to think about the situation we're in. The Margu are almost to the stage of open rebellion and your bondage with their heir could've smoothed that over. But now it's too late." The pinkette watched silently as the brunette sighed again and sprang up with grace. Her parting words were tossed back as if an afterthought but they poked at the pinkette's heart painfully.

"Have fun being the betrayer of us!"

Tears fell from her eyes, splashing on the face of her bond-mate and waking him up. His hand went to his face, touching his fingers to the liquid and then examining them closely. It was silver liquid and he looked upon her with wonder and concern. She turned away and fled, hating the pressures that were trying to steer her in different directions. The pinkette desperately needed to speak with Mother, and gain counsel from her boundless wisdom.

Naruto's POV

An unfamiliar sensation woke Naruto up. Tears from the sprite's eyes were falling onto his face and when he dipped his fingers into the drops of liquid and looked at them he discovered the sprite's tears were silver. Amazement flooded his face, doubled with concern as to why she was crying. He lifted up his hand to pat her head, but she sped away before he could touch her. The Deadly Forest seemed to close in on the clearing as her light receded and Naruto was sorely tempted to run after her but he knew for certain now that she had kept him safe from the critters and plants. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the skittering steps of bugs in the trees surrounding the clearing. Ino seemed so faraway that she was no longer important to him, or so he told himself. It was as though his love had flown out the window when the sprite had come to life before him. He pondered on that for a bit, then fell prey to the tiredness his exertions and adrenaline rushes had given him.

Well I'll leave you all with a cliffhanger! I had planned to finish this story in one chapter but my shoulders hurt now so here's part one. Part two may or may not be chapter 8, it all depends. So yah~! Sorry again to all of those who read the original chapter six, I'm really, really sorry.

To clear up a few things...

**Sprites:** They're a cross between elves and fairies in appearance. No wings, can turn into flowers at will and wear beautiful petal dresses when in 'woman' form. They've had control of Deadly Forest for a long time, their only enemy is the margu. Their 'Mother' created all of the children from regular flowers and presides over them all, electing a princess when they began to think of retirement. They live in the Deadly Forest in clearings and originally owned all of the forest but about 100 years before this story the Margu stole territory from them. It's been a long dispute since then.

**Margu:** Yeah, they're the giant man-eating bugs that prowl the forest. Just like the sprites they have a ruler and heirs to that position of power. Usually their heir is married to the heir of the sprites, unless the sprite finds her 'bond-mate' before the ceremony. The opposite of sprites, Margu are rude, ugly and all males. They're rulers have all been tyrants and they look with disgust upon the sprites, whom they consider servants.

**Bond-mates:** Basically this story's version of soul mates. Very strong and almost impossible to break without one of the ones in question not killing themselves.

**Kingdom, Konoha:** Konoha village has become a kingdom! It's situated in the center of the Deadly Forest which was grown to protect it from the more powerful kingdoms. Basically, each ninja village becomes a kingdom in this story and are ruled by monarchs who like to marry their children off to other royalty.

**Rings:** It's basically liked a big bell that tolls out the hours. The morning ring is at 7'o'clock and at noon they ring twice. Up until then, the citizens just have to keep track of the number of rings. And the bell is magical so it can be heard all throughout the kingdom Konoha. The other kingdoms have similar methods of communicating time to their citizens and they all work to keep everything on schedule.


	7. Secrets

Here's chapter 7. It's not a very nice chapter, there's angst and a very unexpected turn of events but I hate the number seven so it's what this chapter deserves. SEVEN MUST DIE! Oh and I apologize for taking so long. .; I was pissed about missing MAC and then I was traveling to my grandmothers. Yeah pathetic excuses but please don't yell at me.

**Disclaimer:** I'm out of 'creative' ideas so here it is plain and simple. AHAHAH! SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE WAY THAT YOU'RE...okay sorry random reference. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEREIN AS DEMONSTRATED BY THEIR OOCNESS!

Sakura POV

I woke up in a familiar setting; the hospital. Instead of looking after patients however, I was a patient. After a few quiet minutes when I tried to discern why I was there, Tsunade walked in. Clearly she didn't expect me to be awake for when she saw I was her face blanched and then grew angry. Now, if you have ever met Tsunade-shishou you will know just how scary her face is when she is enraged. I shrank back from her fury and watched in fear as she stepped out of the room. Barely any time had passed before she re-entered with my parents trailing her. They too had angry looks on their faces which I contributed to me being missing for the last couple of days. A moment passed in which I sensed they were gathering their fury together and then the tidal wave of anger broke over me.

"How could you be so stupid?" That was Tsunade. I flinched back from the power she put into her voice and tried to fathom what she could mean.

"Stupid, stupid. I thought you were more responsible than that Sakura. I have to say I'm extremely disappointed." My parents were just watching with withering looks as Tsunade continued to lecture me on my disappearance. I wet my lips and tried to defend myself but Tsunade cut in before I could speak.

"Were you even thinking? Do you have any idea as to how your parents are feeling? How I feel? What about your honor? Did you just decide to toss that aside too? I hope you know you've tarnished the name kunoichis. I'm so disgusted." Her condemnation saddened me, but I felt it was very unjust. Why should it matter if I had been missing for a few days? It wasn't like Madara had attacked because the hospital and what I could see of Konoha outside my window was still there. But as with all her lectures, Tsunade refused to give me any time to respond.

"This will reflect back on me because you're my student. Sakura...how could you?" She humphed and stomped out of the room, giving the stage to my parents. Their anger wasn't as bad as hers but it still hurt.

"I thought we raised you to be responsible and have values. I was against your being a kunoichi because I was afraid this would happen but your father managed to convince me otherwise. I hope you're happy you've proved him wrong and ruined our faith in you." My mother turned her face away as if the very sight of me pained her. I met my father's eyes and saw that what she had said was true. They had no trust whatsoever left in me.

"Mother...I know I was missing from home for a few days but aren't you overreacting? I used to be gone all day on missions so why is this a big deal?" They exchanged a look after hearing my reasoning and I saw their features soften. I still how no idea why they were so mad but if they were calming down I could roll with it. A tentative smile inched across my face but faded as my mother approached me with something akin to pity in her eyes. After sitting on the side of my bed, she took one of my hands and starting stroking it to sooth me. My father left the room and as he did I saw a tiny bit of fear on his face.

"Sakura...you really don't know?" Her voice was soft and gentle with a slight tinge of worry. I shook my head, confused beyond words. She sighed at that and pulled me into a hug and just as quickly pulled back and uttered the two words that would change my life forever.

"You're pregnant." I stared at her in complete horror. I could not be pregnant. No way. It had been my first time! You aren't supposed to get pregnant when you lose your virginity. Tears spurted out of my eyes and I let her pull me into another hug as sobs racked my body.

Pregnancy. I had gotten the talk some years ago but it had seemed so unreal back then. Like it didn't apply to me. And...everything that came with the pregnancy. Morning sickness, the actual giving birth. I was in for a lot of pain it seemed. Just thinking about it made me cringe even though I should be used to pain; if you're going to be a ninja you have to be prepared to get hurt. But I had always had people surrounding me, protecting me so that I had grown lenient and let myself forget the sharp stabs that would send screams ripping up your throat.

I'd have to tell Naruto too...oh. I wondered how he would feel about that, being a father. I wondered if he would give up the stupid idea that he had to be the one to fight Sasuke if he knew he had a son. I wondered many things there in my mother's arms and at long last I came to terms with this new development. There was nothing I could do anyway, what's done is done.

Slowly I pulled back from the hug and looked into her green eyes, so similar to mine. She must have seen something in mine for she stood and straightened her dress before walking out with a slight goodbye wave of her hand. I knew she would be back to go over every detail of her pregnancy with me and I sighed at the thought of getting more information. Truth be told, I hated going into the unknown. It scares me to know that you have no idea what's going to happen; that anything is possible. But I would know what was going to come next, I would be prepared and armed with the knowledge that not everything was in fate's hands. Sinking back into my pillow I let my eyes drift shut and my maternal instincts to take over.

The thought of a child thrilled me. I suppose maternal instincts had something to do with that but seeing his eyes in a child, or his hair...well it'd just give me something to hold onto in case the worst happened. And playing every day with that child, watching it grow and mature and follow in it's father's footsteps. I shuddered in delight and kept up my fantasizing until the door banged open and disturbed my tranquility. As I shot up from an adrenaline rush, I saw Tsunade standing framed in the doorway. A weak smile crossed my face, but her glare banished that and she slammed the door just as loudly as she stepped in. I had no idea what to expect so I just watched her pace back and forth, taking a swig from a bottle every now and then. Just as suddenly as she had entered, she sat down and began interrogating me.

"So who's the father? I assume Naruto, but I guess you can't really be trusted to just lay with one guy." Insinuating that I was a slut pushed me over the edge and I snapped back at her.

"Are you so out of it that you see yourself in me? The father IS Naruto and we only did it once. I'm glad you have so much faith in me, maybe I should sleep with everyone in Konoha just to prove you right." She leapt up at my first sentence and her anger grew with each succeeding one. It was truly frightening to look into eyes that held the knowledge of your death but you had to be obstinate with her to get your point across.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. It's just a really stressful time for me and with all that's happened...well I overreacted. I guess it's okay that he's the father but did you even think about the consequences?" Her tired eyes bore into mine and I knew the worst was over. Somehow she had kept control over herself and I smiled at her to ease the lingering tension.

"I can still work, there's no need to put me on maternal leave until it starts to show." My smile grew brighter and she had to laugh at my determination and commitment. We shared a companionable silence until Kakashi walked in and took her away. I wanted to follow and hear about what was happening but I knew I needed to free up this room for someone more needy. When I pulled myself out of bed I had to wait a moment for the dizziness to fade and then I walked out, down the hall, down the stairs and to the front desk. After informing them that that room was open I walked out in a daze of happiness. It was a wonderful thing to know that you carry the life of the one you love in you.

As I tottered down to my parent's house I thought again about what this turn of events boded for the future. Then my mind lit on a embarrassing thought, I'd have to tell all of my friends. I wondered how they would take the news; if I'd have to punch some faces to get rid of the knowing smirks that would pop up. Stupid bastards, always expecting the worst of people. It would take awhile for them to adjust to Naruto's and my dating status but screw them. I'm young and in love so they can do whatever they want.

I was nearing my house when who but Sai steps out of the shadows of an alley. He has that annoying fake grin on and I feel like punching him. But if anyone deserves to know that I'm pregnant, it's the fourth member of team 7. I open my mouth while assuming a righteous look before deflating as I consider the consequences. Could I really stand all those stares condemning me to be nothing more than street trash that got knocked up by the hero? Yeah of course I could but there wasn't any need to put myself through that, was there? And word might somehow get to Naruto which would be unbearable. I selfishly wanted to be the one to tell him he was a father, that he would some be able to make another connection in this messed up world. Yes, I wouldn't tell anyone until Naruto had been told, by me.

"So...what's been happening?" In my grief over Naruto's absence I hadn't kept up with what was going on with the alliance. I suppose I would've heard if something had gone wrong but it stills doesn't hurt to be informed.

"You're hiding something. What are you hiding? It's clearly made you very happy but I can't think what it is." My smile drops off my face and I glare at him in apprehension. There's no way I was going to let Sai figure out my secret.

"I gotta get home. See ya." With that abrupt farewell I run the last block and open the door to my house, thinking to myself _he's way too observant for me to be safe around him. _So I trudge up to my room, suddenly burdened with the knowledge that I might not be able to hide this from everyone. That thought keeps me from relaxing, even through a hot shower and dinner preparations and harmless, happy shatter with my parents. It keeps me up all night and when I woke up in the morning I realized I had to do something. But I had no idea what.

I set off for the hospital after another shower and spend my whole day half day dreaming and half alert. Then, just as my shift ended and I sent a patched up kid home, I struck gold. There was a way I could be separated from my age group long enough for Naruto to come back. A mission. And not just any mission, I would beg an information gathering one from Tsunade so I would only have contact with her when I gave my reports. Thusly determined I marched up to her paperwork study and rammed my fist into her door. It splintered slightly but Shizune opened it without it breaking so I must not have done too much damage.

The sight of Tsunade-shishou scared me. Or rather, deeply concerned me. Bags sagged under her eyes, her hair hung in disheveled strands and her eyes were bleary from being deprived of sleep. She looked close to dead and yet there were mounds of paperwork still laying on her desk. I cleared my throat and told her about my request. Well it was more like a demand. She refused saying they needed me here, ready to call in case another mission required a healer or a battle took place and the hospital got flooded. No matter how I begged and threatened she remained obstinate and I gave one last try.

"Please let me go. I'll take someone with me. I just need to get away from here, I don't want to have everyone staring at me like I'm some cheap whore when the fact that I'm pregnant gets out. You have to understand. Please!" My begging seemed to make her more irritable and she rapped out no yet again and went back to whatever paperwork I had interrupted. I sagged in defeat but then straightened up and threw a threat in her face before departing.

"If you won't give me your condolences, I'll just have to do it without your permission." Shizune protested at that but I was already gone, racing back to my house and packing everything I'd need in a bag. A scribbled note was left for my parents and then I marched out to the gate. The sentries accosted me but I assumed my most haughty tone and told them I was on a classified mission that could not be disclosed to anyone. They let me pass after exchanging puzzled looks and I was home free. Home free with no idea where I was going except that it was away from here. A smile crossed my face at the thought of the impending alone time that I would have. Freedom tastes delicious when it's not permitted.

Yay...so that's it. I seem to be throwing in a lot of plot twists in my stories now...eheh. Ah well so Sakura's run away, Naruto's still away and Sai suspects subterfuge. Review and the suspense will be alleviated sooner! ;P


	8. Serious crack ATLA Crossover

I really dipped into my crack supply to produce this. It does cross Avatar the last airbender with Naruto but...meh. It's the crack!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or ATLA, nor do I mean to insult anyone, char or otherwise with this. And I probably misquoted some things...eheh

Set in avatar world...day of Sozin's comet. Phoenix King Ozai has just embarked on a journey to change his life.

I watched the comet rise like an orange sun over the horizon. This was it. The day I had planned and prepared for my whole life. The day I would finally meet Orochimaru, that bastard. He had raped my son, Zuko at the age of 10. Freaking pedophile. From that day until now I had plotted revenge and I would finally get it.

All of my informants and spies told me that Orochimaru lived somewhere in the earth kingdom. But seeing as he could take the form of a snake, no one was able to discover his exact whereabouts. So how do you find a snake that's hiding underground? FIRE! Yes that was the foundation of my airship fleet plan. I'd set fire to the whole earth kingdom and when Orochimaru would emerge to slither in fear away from the fire, I was have revenge. All was going according to plan, the fleet was flying over the ocean to the earth kingdom. We were to start at the place with all the rock spires and work our way from there. With the power of Sozin's comet fueling our flames we would finish within a couple days.

The coastline came into sight and I smirked with my cloak billowing in the breeze. Azula should be getting crowned fire lord sometime soon and would not bother to interrupt this very important mission. But as I examined the approaching land closer, I saw someone that stilled my heart. Aang. The one damn thing that could throw a wrench in my whole operation. Sure enough, he sent rocks flying at my ship as soon as we were in range and the starboard propeller was destroyed. Immediately my ship drifted to the left and was on a course to crash into the rock pillars.

Just before the impact I removed my clothes, leaving only my pants on and burning the rest. Then I used my fire jets and shot towards Aang. He would suffer the worst fate that a boy could before I killed him. Yes, I'm a pedo just like Orochimaru. That's what irks me so much. I was planning on raping Zuko when out of the blue he comes and does it before me. My face twists in anger and I send streams of fire at Aang. He dodges, leaping nimbly over to the next pillar. I send more fire after him but he just dodges again and again and again. It's like he's a monkey. Occasionally he'll send rocks towards me but they're too easy to dodge. I finally catch up with him and think it to be the end but he encases himself in rock armor. I bend a steady stream of fire but he leaps off to the top of another pillar.

"No lightning today, Ozai?" He taunts but I can tell he's angry. Quickly I begin the motions to create lightning and shoot it at him. Somehow, no doubt from Iroh, that bastard brother of mine, Aang learned how to redirect lightning. He points his finger at me but at the last moment sends my lightning up into the sky. He doesn't have the guts to kill me. I smirk and rush towards him, using my fire jets as Sozin's comet tints everything orange.

Aang tries to flee but he's exhausted and falls down to the ground next to his pillar. I land some distance away and send fireblasts towards him. He draws up a shell of rock but I can break it. For the first time I speak, now that victory is so close at hand.

"Come on out little boy, it's time to-" He cuts me off by jumping out of his shell and, using some weird form of bending, forces me to my knees.

"W-what is this? What have you done to me?" He turns away and I see a tear leak out of his eyes.

"It's called blood-bending. But now, Phoenix King Ozai you must pay for unbalancing the world." He approaches me and pulls down my pants, removing his at the same time. I can't help but be excited, even though I'd rather have it be the other way around. But of course the boy's too pure to rape me, instead he simply touches them together and concentrates. I still can't move and so I was forced to watch as the sky turned blue and red, then all red and finally all blue. A column of light shot into the sky, moving the clouds to circle it like a halo. Aang collapses next to me, panting and I find I can move. So I send a ball of fire towards him...but it doesn't work. Again and again I try...failing each time. With a loud cry of despair I look down and find my masculine parts are gone.

"WHAT THE HELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE A CHILD RAPIST WITH NO FUCKING DICK?" He just stares in amazement as I climb up the nearest pillar and cast myself off the top. Screw orochimaru, he can rape everyone for all I care. All I want is for life to end now.

See? What'd I tell you, serious crackiness. Sorry it's mostly avatar related but I've had this stuck in my head since me and Keii watched Sozin's comet part 3 or w/e a couple of days ago. She was all like "Look it's a child molester" and I was like "What?" and then she showed me how Ozai removed his clothes and zoomed towards Aang with that creepy as hell smile on his face. And then I added my own version of how to take away someone's bending and well...it's done. I can forget it and get on with my life. BTW I'm not even going to bother asking for reviews cuz they'll all be flames and WTH IS WRONG WITH YOUUU? So yeah. Just forget everything you just read.


End file.
